


Hall of Mirrors

by vesperlynds



Category: Devil's Carnival (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperlynds/pseuds/vesperlynds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John muses on his life before and wonders about Wick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hall of Mirrors

All John wanted was to find Daniel, but he kept running into this delightfully annoying girl. Well, someone who would have been delightful if he wasn't in this place in this predicament. 

She smiled and ran right up to him and started to sing. She started to sing and he wondered how young she must have been when she fell down down down. Her voice spoke volumes about her age. 

She sang and yelled like a little girl lost, but her body bended and twisted with years of experience. John couldn't stand to be this close to her.

She made him relive all the moments with Daniel's mother, but this girl is young enough to be his daughter, if he had a daughter instead of having a mistake of a son. "No, Daniel. Please come back. I didn't mean that." 

While John was getting tossed around by Wick and her pretty little friends, he was having the same kind of yank and pull inside his own head, with no idea which way his body or mind would lead him through this hell of a maze. John drug himself through the carnival looking in every nook and cranny for his son, Daniel. 

He pushed himself through a mirror maze, but everywhere he looked he saw Wick. Her body pressing against the glass, like she was trapped there. 

John had come to realize when his mind was playing tricks on him, but that all went to hell when he saw Wick and Daniel in the mirrors. 

He was distraught from chasing shadows. He just wanted something real to hold on to, to tell him that he wasn't a terrible father, to tell him that it wasn't his fault, and to tell him that he didn't leave Daniel's mother alone, but he knew none of that was possible now that he had fallen so far, but he couldn't stop trying to bring it all back. 

He crashed into a mirror when he saw Daniel and his little red balloon. John fell unconscious and woke up, covered in his own blood from the shards of the mirror, with Wick sitting next to him, much more calm than normal, trying to help with his injuries. 

John looked up at Wick "What are you doing? Where's Daniel?" 

Wick looked somberly down at John "Daniel was never here, John. It was in your head. You crashed through a mirror, and I'm trying to help, so just stay still." 

John didn't want to trust anyone in this place, but at that moment, he trusted Wick and wondered what she did to get sent here. She wasn't too bad with her hands. Maybe that had something to do with what she did before she ended up here. Or maybe not. 

Wick smiled at John and gave him a kiss on the top of his head. "All better now, Johnny boy"

John smiled at Wick and saw something in her eyes, something that looked like happiness. Her expression changed in a blink of an eye and she ran off into the carnival. John looked around and made his way to a tent near the back of the carnival all the while thinking if I have to get stuck here, at least I'll be stuck with Wick His destiny didn't scare him now, no matter what.


End file.
